1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the present disclosure relates to fiber optic connector adapter modules and, more particularly, to ganged fiber optic connector adapter module assemblies configured to be installed data center enclosures.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Connectors are often used in cable management systems to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections. Typical connectors for mating fiber optics include two connectors that are joined by an adapter. As one example of a connector, an MPO-style connector is a multi-fiber connector suitable for high-density backplane and printed circuit board (PCB) applications for data and telecom systems. MPO-style connectors generally utilize adapters, which align the MPO-style connectors with other multi-fiber connectors for forming a connection therebetween.
Fiber optic communication systems, such as fiber optic local area networks (LAN), for example, commonly include fiber optic data center equipment, such as racks, frames, sub-frames, or enclosures to provide for connection of a large number of connectorized optical fibers. In many applications, a large number of ports for receiving fiber optic connectors are provided in a single enclosure, which may be arranged according to a desired configuration. Assembly and/or reconfiguration of the ports in such data center equipment may be time consuming and costly.